User blog:Jim Logan/Ideas for InFAMOUS sequel 2.0
Since the 30 days are up, I am free to make a new blog, okay so, we know there's in InFAMOUS title in development, but we don't know what's going on exactly, we know Sony abandoned the whole "Sony Shared Universe" plan when Uncharted 4 was announced, since well...there's no Joel, no outbreak, no zombies. Damn, I really wanted Cole vs Nathan Drake. That's not the problem. The problem we have here is, the series can go almost anywhere from the canon ending from'' Second Son'', yet Sucker Punch wrote themselves into a corner. What do I mean by this? Well, consider the fact that the ending to 2 established Conduits just dropped dead when the RFI went off. Second Son is a giant retcon to that, yeah there are hints to "Oh yeah, the radiation just mutated." Well that'd be fine, except those are just hints. Nothing concrete. It'd be fine if there was like "The RFI didn't kill all the Conduits, only the strongest ones survived", like what Marvel did with M-Day, when Scarlett Witch had a child, the pain and the joy she experienced was just too much for her, and her powers caused the major part of the Mutant population to drop dead. What Sucker Punch did is strikingly similar to what was going on for the X-Men, the government started rounding up Mutants, claiming them to be an endangered species, needing to be protected. Any stragglers were pretty much left on their own to die from a fear-filled populace. Okay, gonna get the elephant outta the room right now, yes I know, InFAMOUS has gotten the nickname of "Sony's X-Men" and the people who say that are right, the first two games feel like an X-Men comic book come to life. However, Second Son had that X-Men feel, but in execution, it came out more like a Spiderman production. Now, there are several potential storylines Nate Fox and his team can use their nickname for to kinda jab at the fans who stuck them with the name, as well as capitalize on famous storylines. # Make an Age of Apocalypse-esq storyline, make an excuse as to, John White, the Beast wasn't killed, instead imprisioned in the RFI, some poor fool breaks the RFI by accident, and boom we have an already established villain, but with a twist. Alter his powers with the 7+ years within the device, give him the power to raise the dead, and boost the powers of his followers, make them addicted to it, like what the original Apocalypse did in his famous storyline. However, on the flip side, the Beast is Cole's foil, not Delsin's. Perhaps they could have Cole v Delsin, but when Delsin wins(or loses), Zeke does something to snap him out of the brainwashing, then have it where, players could choose to either play as Cole or Delsin to combat the Beast. With this storyline, it'd more than likely have to be the last game of the franchise, bring back old characters like Cole, Zeke, Kuo, Nix, Sasha, and John White, have that climax that was promised to us from the ending of the first game, at the expense of "the evil is gone, there's nothing big left to do." Now one could argue that, well Nate Fox could just create another villain to combat. Yes, that is a tride and true possiblity, but it wouldn't have as much impact. # Have a Civil War - As stated in one or two of my previous ideas, yes. Civil War. Bring characters back, Cole, Zeke, Nix/Sasha, and Reggie to fight Delsin, Abigail, Ceilia,Eugene and...Reggie. Little one sidded, but it could be very interesting in execution, as players could choose from the very beginning who to play as, who to fight, or as the story progresses give them the option to change sides. OR, use the karma mechanic, but tweak, as was in the original comic, but not in the trailers for the new movie, Captain America doubted his side, his ethics, which almost made him change to Iron Man's side, but he changed his mind. Here, say players choose to go with Delsin but see that maybe his team, the things they're fighting for aren't for them, change sides to Cole, that would add some major replayablity. # Have an Inhumans/Imperfect storyline - Probably the only one that doesn't involve returning character, but rather, a crossover. For six years some people have wanted an InFAMOUS-Prototype clash, now how this could work is, Alex Mercer and whatever the characters are called in their series could start popping up in InFAMOUS-verse, acting as what the Inhumans/Imperfects have been doing for about ten years now. See, the Inhumans/Imperfects are identical to Mutants, but most of them vastly overpower Mutants. What can be done with InFvPRO is this gigantic battle between the species. Ironically, both franchises have Phill LaMarr, that would be fun. # Days of Future Past - I've listed this one before, Conduit-killing machines come down, start killing Conduits, you gotta survive and/or stop them. With this game, it would probably turn into a kinda action survival horror type game, which would turn a lot of people off, so this one's not really a possiblity. # A Kessler game - Now this one, I've seen some demand for in forums and whatnot. I don't really know why, considering it'd be a forced failure fight, you may kill the Beast, but you know what's going to happen in the end. Kessler goes back, sets up the franchise and dies. # First Sons-oriented game - Now this one, would be really interesting. Okay, so we know Operation Racoon City sucked. Well for many reasons, but here, let's say it's kinda like Fallout, you create your own Conduit, choose the gender, the powers, the fighting style, everything, and you work to further the First Son's agenda in the world, whether it be politcal, to further hatred for Conduits, what have you. And as the game goes on, you could choose to either side with your kind, or continue to work with the Sons, and have that military might at your beck and call. Why this might not work, is well, SP isn't really known for having a huge team, so a game like this may take many years to make, and it always has that possiblity of alienating the audience. What do I mean? Well, you're playing as the bad guy, and last time I checked with Second Son's records, only 1/13 people choose the Evil Karma path. # A more ground in reality down-to-earth story: What turned a lot of people off with Second Son is, well it was yet another "If I fail the world is doomed" story. In this case, if Delsin failed the Conduit race would be imprisoned. On the other hand, First Light was a breath of fresh air, as it's theme was "Redemption" and "Revenge" for Abigail's brother. That's far more appealing to a mass audience right? Well for this, no matter what protagonist, it could be a more city-based game, like, choose to try and lighten the city's hate of Conduits, or side with the evil greedy business suit wearing politician and worsen the Conduit image, and build a bigger wall to keep them in their own city-sized prison.(If you get the two references in this one I commend you). # Simply a straight up sequel to Second Son. Have Delsin, and Abigail find a new city to liberate it from the DUP. So exciting, right? # Old Man Cole. Yes, you read that right, no it is not a repeat of Kessler, hear me out. Okay, imagine the game starts with someone waking up in the hospital. Got no idea who it is, their face is always shrouded, blocked. You spend that good first twenty minutes in a tutorial as usual, get to know your powers, and at the end of it, it's revealed you're Cole, back from the dead, awoken so many years after the events of New Marais, you meet Delsin, Eugene, Abigail, reunite with Zeke, everything's great, you're having a party to celebrate all the change, Cole wakes up the next morning, everyone's dead, blood everywhere, Cole finds a recording and sees that a villain brainwashed him, tricking him into thinking they were First Son agents, Cole, in a fit of rage finds the villain and kills him. Time skip, the world's gone to hell, the DUP/First Sons have taken over the world, Cole's living a hermit's life all Ben Kenobi style, when he's approached by an unexpected "ally", whether it be Brooke Augustine or Cecilia, who can say? They offer Cole a job, and they travel to a few different cities, meet new villains and fight a plethora of geniusly created monsters. A cool part I can imagine is, Cole and (let's just say) Cecilia are getting their asses kicked by a bunch of thugs, during the beating they start taunting Cole, asking him who he is, Cole picks up his old rusty Sword Amp, slicing the guy's neck open and goes "I'm the Demon of Empire City!" # A straight up reboot. Yeah, I'm serious, start off from square one. The lockdown has been the "heart" of this franchise since the first game, but it wore off by the second, by Second Son it was just sad, like they just had to do it to check it off a list. Way back when it was just an experiment done by Sucker Punch to cash in on the superhero boom that was happening at the time, I don't think Sony expected such a following to come from it, and now it's this amazing franchise we know today. Now the problem with this is, I don't think Cole and Kessler's original voice actors would come back for it, mainly due to facial capture is such an annoying task, just ask Troy Baker and Nolan North, I believe one of them half-jokingly stated "If I have to put those stupid beads on my face, or wear one of those masks again, I really am going to shoot someone." I'd love Eric Ladin to come back and take the role he made his own, but if he does, I think it'd be better for him to come back in a sequel rather than a reboot. Anyway, there's 10 of my ideas for a potential storyline for the upcoming InFAMOUS game, what are your thoughts on them, and why don't you share some of your ideas in the comment section below? ^_^ Category:Blog posts